Una segunda oportunidad
by helena.rav
Summary: Draco Malfoy no es un malo, él nunca quiso ser Mortífago. Fragmento del libro sexto, mezclado con los pensamientos de Draco junto a Dumbledore antes de morir. ¿Qué pasaría si Draco pudiera tener una segunda oportunidad? Potencialmente Draco/Hermione
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos :)! Esta es una historia que aún no decido si dejarla hasta aquí o seguirla, la verdad tengo unas buenas ideas, todo depende si les gusta. Hay un fragmento del libro El príncipe Mestizo aca, la conversación entre Draco y Dumbledore antes de morir._

_Espero que lo disfruten!_

Cuando Draco Malfoy era pequeño, fue feliz. Le agradaba ser superior, le agradaba que su padre le contara que había gente que era muy por debajo de ellos. Le ayudaba, pues Draco siempre fue un niño inseguro, temeroso.

Cuando su padre hablaba de los gloriosos momentos del Señor Tenebroso, el soñaba con realizar aquellas aventuras, de servir a aquel a quien su padre tanto admiraba. Su madre no decía mucho al respecto, su madre sólo estaba contenta de que estuviera a salvo.

Y cuando volvió lord Voldmort, en su cuarto curso de Hogwarts, se alegró, pues ahora él y su familia estaban en el bando vencedor. Esperaba gloria, fama y aventuras. Esperaba recibir en su casa a un importante mago, de gran talento y que lo recibiera a él, un Malfoy, con los brazos abiertos y proponiéndole un cargo superior, como de su mano derecha.

Fue en su quinto año, cuando su padre fue enviado a Azkaban, cuando empezó a comprender que _esto _no era como lo que sus infantiles fantasías imaginaban.

Ahora, en la Torre de Astronomía, Draco estaba seguro de que no era lo que esperaba.

Mantenía la varita alzada, pero su mano temblaba escandalosamente, mientras se odiaba a sí mismo por cobarde. Estaban ahí él y Dumbledore solos, en la torre de astronomía. Había acorralado al director, estaba desarmado. Esto era aún mejor de lo que jamás soñó, estaba por lograr la tarea que el Señor Tenebroso le había asignado, iba a lograr aquello que ni Voldemort había podido hacer: matar a Albus Dumbledore.

Sólo había un problema. Él no quería hacerlo, él nunca quiso que los mortífagos entraran a Hogwarts, que era su segundo hogar. Pero Voldemort lo amenazó con matarlo a él y a sus padre, a su querida madre. No podía dejar que eso pasara.

Dumbledore, segundos antes, le explicaba que él sabía los propósitos de Draco desde el principios, y que si no lo habló con él era por su propia seguridad, y ahora le ofrecía algo que hacía dudar a Draco.

-… Yo puedo ayudarte, Draco.

-No, no puede. Nadie puede ayudarme. Él me dijo que si no lo hacía me mataría. No tengo alternativa.

Era cierto, no la tenía. Había sido un tonto, un iluso, al creer que podría matar al mago más grande de todos los tiempos. Esto era una venganza por los errores de su padre, era la venganza de Voldemort hacia Lucius Malfoy. Se preguntó si en verdad alguna vez pensó seriamente si lo haría, en el fondo era un entusiasmo tonto e infantil el que sintió cuando le asignaron la misión.

-Pásate a nuestro bando, Draco, y nosotros nos encargaremos de esconderte. Es más, esta misma noche puedo enviar a miembros de la Orden a casa de tu madre y esconderla también a ella. Tu padre, por ahora, está a salvo en Azkaban… Cuando llegue el momento, también podemos protegerlo a él. Pásate a nuestro bando, Draco… _Tú no eres ningún asesino._

Una débil luz de esperanza iluminó los grises ojos de Malfoy, antes de convencerse a sí mismo de que él podría.

-He llegado hasta aquí ¿no? Ellos pensaron que moriría en el intento, pero aquí estoy… Soy yo el que tiene una varita… Su suerte está en mis manos.

-No, Draco. Soy yo el que tiene tu suerte en mis manos.

Y entonces Draco Malfoy lo consideró. Vio la salvación en los ojos del cansado y anciano director, que podría ayudarlo, podría protegerlo. Tenía razón. Él no era un asesino, él no quería esta vida. El Señor Tenebroso temía a Dumbledore, por lo que eso debía significar que era el único capaz de ayudarlo.

Justo cuando bajaba un poco la varita, los mortífagos entaron en tropel a la torre, y desde entonces todo fue muy confuso.

Le exigían que matara al viejo director, pero estaba aturdido, no podía moverse… Y llegó Snape, quién con total sangre fría mató a Dumbledore.

Pero Draco, mientras huían del castillo al que amó como a su hogar, no podía parar de pensar en qué hubiera sucedido si él aceptaba su protección, si decidía no ser un mortífago…

Y en los meses venideros, cuando habitaba en la mansión Malfoy que ahora era el cuartel general de los mortífagos y Voldemort, cuando veía a gente inocente ser torturada, gente morir, gritar, suplicar… pensó que si le diera una oportunidad, una oportunidad de decidir de nuevo, no habría querido esto.

_Les gustó? Tenia pensado que si les gusta, podría darle una segunda oportunidad a Draco… en fin, dejen un comentario y háganme saber si debo seguir y darle una oportunidad!_

_Muchas gracias por leer_

_El mundo y los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, más la idea de esta historia es mía_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola denuevo, he decidido seguir… espero que les guste, háganmelo saber si es asi =)_

Draco estaba aterrado, se paseaba impaciente por el salón de la mansión Malfoy. Acababan de escapar Potter, Weasley, Granger, Lúnatica Lovegood, Ollivander, un duende y su antiguo elfo doméstico. Lord Voldemort pronto llegaría y los castigaría a todos de manera brutal por haber dejado escapar a Potter. Si es que sobrevivían a su ira. Sin embargo, lo que más lo había perturbado, eran los gritos de sufrimiento de Granger.

No pudo soportarlo más, por lo que desapareció y apreció en la terraza posterior de la mansión. Observó la laguna artificial, que antaño solía estar rodeada de pavos reales, patos y toda clase de aves finas. Allí, junto a la orilla, brillaba algo.

Como por instinto, Draco se acercó al objeto brillante. Lo tomó en sus manos y en el acto comprendió que era. Se trataba de un giratiempo de oro. Al tocarlo, el giratiempo expulsó un pergamino de no sabía dónde. Al abrirlo, se leía:

_Haz tu viaje, corazón arrepentido y destruye este giratiempo si no deseas volver._

Draco lo comprendió enseguida. Miró por un vidrio hacia la casa, observó el momento preciso en que llegaba Voldemort. Vio su cara de furia y la decisión estaba tomada.

Ni siquiera tuvo que girar el giratiempo, cuando su decisión estuvo tomada, un haz de luz dorada emanó de él y giró.

Se encontraba denuevo en la aterradora escena, él blandiendo la varita contra Dumbledore, en la Torre de Astronomia. El anciano pronunciaba las palabras que lo salvarían.

-… Yo puedo ayudarte, Draco.

Draco vaciló. ¿Qué debía hacer? Pronto llegarían los mortífagos. Pero el tenía bastante claro que no quería el futuro que le deparaba ser seguidor de Voldemort.

-¡Ayúdeme, entonces! Tiene usted razón, Dumbledore. No quiero hacer esto, no quiero ser Mortífago. ¡Haga algo, se lo suplico! ¡Esconda a mi madre, protéjala a ella y a mí, se lo ruego!

Draco, consternado, habló deprisa, sabiendo que no contaba con mucho tiempo. En la cara del anciano profesor se leía la sorpresa. Sin embargo, con lo que parecían sus últimos soplos de vitalidad, dispuso todo.

-Pues entonces hay que actuar rápido – de una sacudida de la varita, se escuchó que alguien caía al suelo, y de la nada, salió Potter. – Harry – dijo, dirigiéndose a un impresionado Potter – quiero que, pase lo que pase, des testimonio de lo que ha dicho Draco ¿entendiste?

-S-ss-sí, profesor – Potter miraba a Malfoy con cierta lástima.

Tomando la varita que le había sido arrebatada, Dumbledore murmuró un hechizo que no logró escuchar ni Harry ni Draco.

Y el aire pareció hacerse más pesado.

-He hecho un encantamiento de detención del tiempo. No durará más que cinco minutos, por lo que ustedes, ambos, escúchenme con atención.

Draco y Harry se aproximaron, Harry, bastante dudoso, en cambio Draco tenía la decisión propia de alguien que desea arreglar una situación apremiante y conoce las consecuencias de si esto no sucede.

-En primer lugar Draco, te felicito. Hay ciertos miembros de la Orden cerca de la mansión Malfoy. Les enviaré un _patronus_ con el mensaje de que deben sacar a tu madre de ahí, y esconderla. Será necesario aturdirla. Enseguida, le mandaré otro mensaje a Kingsley Shacklebolt, transmitiéndole lo que debe hacer con respecto a ti. A penas salgas de aquí pase lo que pase, debes fingir seguir a los mortífagos, eso te dará libertad de acción. Sin embargo, debes correr hacia Kingsley, que se encontrará en el pasadizo del cuarto piso. ¿Lo conoces, verdad Draco?

Draco asintió rápidamente.

-Excelente, él te sacará de aquí, me aseguraré de que sea su prioridad. Para ti, Harry – dijo, volviéndose al muchacho de la cicatriz – Sólo tengo que decirte dos cosas: Apoya a Draco Malfoy, y segunda, no olvides todo lo que hemos estado haciendo. Debes continuar, no debes parar hasta haber eliminado todos los Horrocruxes.

Potter asintió, algo conmocionado.

-Y ahora, lo siento Harry, pero debo dejarte en la misma posición que estabas antes – le lanzó un hechizo inmovilizador y a la vez silenciador. Enseguida, mediante magia, le puso la capa de invisibilidad encima.

-Sólo tardaré unos momentos en dar los correspondientes mensajes, Draco – Dumbledore, en efecto, se demoró unos dos minutos, y sus _patronus_ en forma de fénix salió salieron volando en distintas direcciones.

-Debo pedirte, Draco, al igual que Harry, que vuelvas a tu posición original.

El hechizo terminó y Dumbledore parecía más debilitado que nunca. Draco levantó una vez más su varita apuntándolo a él, mientras los mortífagos entraban en tropel a la torre.

Y una vez más, con un horrible _deja-vu_, Draco se vio rodeado de gente que lo incitaba a matar al director. Entonces se le ocurrió que de alguna manera, debía evitar aquello que se le había olvidado: que Snape mataría a Dumbledore en cuanto entrara.

Se dio vuelta para enfrentar a Snape, que venía entrando, pero no lo pudo evitar. Snape venía listo para matar. Y lo mató.

Conmocionado, Draco recordó las instrucciones del viejo director, y corrió junto con los mortífagos. Pensando que seguramente, de alguna manera Dumbledore lo sabía todo, sabía que moriría, Draco, en un momento de distracción de los mortífagos corrió en dirección a la salvación, como jamás había corrido nunca en su vida.

Draco despertó de lo que le pareció un sueño. Sin embargo, al despertar, no estaba en la mansión Malfoy, ni en Hogwarts. Se encontraba en una casa desconocida para él, y estaba acostado en una cama alta. Alguien estaba sentado a su lado.

En su confusión, pudo notar que la persona que tenía al lado le tocaba el brazo, le dolía.

Al abrir los ojos, vio un pelo alborotado y castaño. La joven se dio vuelta para mirarlo a la cara y su mirada chocó con dos grandes ojos castaños.

-Has despertado – dijo Granger, con cierta cautela y desconfianza – Tengo órdenes de cuidarte. Lamento que una sangre impura deba hacer de tu enfermera.

Draco se incorporó todavía muy confuso. Se fijó en que su brazo estaba preso de un instrumento como tubo que se introducía en su piel.

-Es para alimentarte – explicó ella, cuando se dio cuenta de la dirección de su mirada – Has estado inconsciente mucho tiempo, Malfoy, ya van más de dos semanas. Al parecer sufriste una conmoción muy grande.

-Granger… gracias… por cuidarme – dijo Draco, trabajosamente, no sólo por su debilidad si no también por orgullo.

-Vaya, Malfoy – se asombró ella – Pues de nada. Seguro querrás saber que ha pasado.

Draco asintió.

-Pues, después de que alcanzaste a Kingsley, según el mismo contó, te desmayaste. Kingsley, que ya sabía el mensaje del profesor Dumbledore, te llevó a una sala, te cubrió con una capa invisible y selló la sala con poderosos hechizos mientras terminaba la batalla. Al mismo tiempo, otros miembros de la Orden del fénix sacaban a tu madre de su mansión. Afortunadamente, ella estaba en el patio, por lo que el ataque fue silencioso. Si había alguien más adentro de la mansión, ellos no la ayudaron.

Señaló fuera de la habitación en la que se encontraban.

-Tu madre está afuera. Le hemos explicado todo, pero no nos cree, por lo que hemos debido sedarla y quitarle su varita. Esperábamos que despertaras, para que tú mismo hablaras con ella.

-¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Draco, ahora con las ideas más claras.

-En la casa de unos parientes tuyos – respondió Hermione. Draco la miró extrañado – Estamos en la casa de los Tonks. Andrómeda es tu tía, la hermana de tu madre.

-Eso ya lo sé.

-Bueno, ellos son parte de la Orden.

-Quisiera hablar con mi madre… Hermione – le dijo Draco, con esfuerzo por decir su nombre y no su apellido. Ahora, estaban del mismo lado. Mucho le costaría olvidar los prejuicios impuestos por su familia… pero se había dado cuenta que aquellos pensamientos eran sólo aceptables dentro de los mortífagos, y él, no quería tener que ver nada con ellos, no quería ver más gente inocente morir.

Hermione le sonrío tímidamente, algo contrariada.

-¿Debería llamarte por tu nombre, también, Malfoy? – le dijo ella, algo irónica.

-Sólo si así quieres, Hermione. He cambiado… he visto cosas – _Te he visto ser torturada, pensó _– Y no quisiera ser como antes. Es un infierno.

Ella lo miró con compasión. Hermione era una persona buena, se conmovía rápido y no era rencorosa.

-Tu madre está por aquí, Draco – le indicó ella – Sígueme.

_Ahí está el segundo capitulo… dejen un review, gracias =)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola denuevo! Aquí otro capitulo, ojalá les guste_

_*Este capitulo contiene citas textuales del libro Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte (dialogo de Harry y la señora Weasley)_

Las semanas pasaban con una tranquilidad extraña para Draco Malfoy. Sabía que debía estar desesperado, preocupado, asustado... pero simplemente, no podía evitar sentir una paz que jamás había experimentado. Aun cuando la situación con su madre seguía compleja.

Las pacientes y amables atenciones de Hermione hicieron que pronto estuviera completamente recuperado de su traumática experiencia. Todavía no le había dicho a nadie que él había vivido un tiempo más que ellos, y que era esa la razón de que quisiera cambiarse de bando.

Seguía hospedándose en la casa de su tía Andrómeda y su marido hijo de muggles, Ted Tonks. Ese era un condicionante que seguramente empeoraba el panorama con su madre, que su hermana, una traidora a la sangre, estuviera ahí, con ella, después de tantos años de no hablarse.

Había periódicas reuniones de la Orden del Fénix en la casa de los Tonks. Muchas veces sonaba el nombre de Potter, de cómo lo iban a sacar de la casa de unos muggles. No muchos miembros de la Orden estuvieron de acuerdo en que el presenciara esas reuniones, pero Kingsley era terminante en ese tema: una de las últimas voluntades de Dumbledore había sido que Draco pudiera estar acogido en la Orden, que le permitieran integrarse.

Pero, aun así, Draco sabía que a algunos les molestaba su presencia en las reuniones. Es por eso que aveces simplemente no asistía, se quedaba en el piso inferior de la casa, en la habitación de su madre, e intentaba convencerla con argumentos y apelando a su corazón, de que era correcto lo que hacía.

Hermione, con quien Draco tenía una relación cordial, no de amigos pero si educada, siempre le comunicaba a Draco lo que se hablaba en las reuniones, porque sabía que él se alejaba para no molestar.

-Pronto iremos a buscar a Harry – le dijo un día Hermione, mientras ambos paseaban por el jardín – Debemos sacarlo de ahí antes de que cumpla la mayoría de edad, pues entonces ya no habrán hechizos protectores en esa casa.

-¿Cómo lo sacarán de ahí? ¿No creen que el Innombrable tendrá un plan o estará vigilando?

-Pues el último plan es muy inteligente, Draco – le dijo ella, tranquila – Iremos trece personas a buscarlo. Verás, Ron, Fred, George, Fleur Delacour… ¿la recuerdas? – le preguntó. El asintió – Mundungus Fletcher, un ratero asqueroso, que está en la Orden simplemente porque tiene contactos con otros sinvergüenzas con él, y yo, tomaremos poción multijugos para tomar el aspecto de Harry. Serán siete Harrys y cada uno va con un acompañante.

Draco la miró perplejo.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Tú también irás? ¿Disfrazada de Potter? ¿Qué te sucede, eres suicida o algo así?

Draco recordaba que en el pasado, en la operación de los Mortífagos para atrapar a Harry Potter cuando escapaba de la casa de sus tíos, había más de un Harry Potter como técnica de distracción, pero jamás pensó que se les hubiera ocurrido arriesgar la vida de una chica de 17 años. Eso era más el estilo de los Mortífagos, era lo que habían hecho con él.

Hermione sonrió divertida.

-Son tiempos de guerra. Además, Harry es mi amigo. Por cualquiera de mis amigos arriesgaría la vida – dijo ella, con fervor.

-Muy bien, suicida, masoquista… ¿Cuándo harán esta locura?

-Este sábado.

-Hermione… no negaré que eres una buena bruja, inteligente y todo eso – dijo rápidamente, un poco perplejo al pensar que antes jamás hubiera ni pensado eso – pero no sabes a lo que te enfrentan. Los Mortífagos – estremeció al recordar – ellos son… pues, vaya, no hallo palabras para describir cuán malvados son. Son retorcidos. Disfrutan el sufrimiento. Y son, muy, muy hábiles con la varita. No creo que puedas con ellos.

-Sé a lo que me enfrento. Es por Harry, Draco.

Draco sintió una picazón en el estómago que él conocía muy bien. Los celos. Si bien estaba agradecido a Potter por ayudarlo, no podía evitar que le desagradara. Aunque le costara admitirlo, se daba cuenta que siempre había sentido una inclinación que podría ser llamado atracción hacia Hermione Granger, por ser una chica distinta a muchas en tantos sentidos. Y siempre, más que por su fama, había estado celoso de Harry Potter, por ser amigo y quizás algo más de ella. Y debido a esto, era cruel con ella. La detestaba por atraerle, porque era una atracción que no podía ser, no podía ser que él, un Malfoy, sintiera debilidad por una sangre sucia…

-Pues me parece que es algo más que tu amigo, por como lo defiendes – le dijo con la voz tratando de sonar indiferente.

-Claro que no. Harry es mi mejor amigo, nada más. Además esta con Ginny, que es mi mejor amiga.

-¿Y qué hay de la comadreja? – la pregunta de Draco fue involuntaria, se arrepintió casi al instante.

-Con Ron – lo corrigió ella – No sé… tema complicado – dijo, pensativamente.

-¡Hermione, Draco! – Gritó la voz de su tía Andrómeda desde adentro – Vengan a cenar. Ha venido Nymphadora junto con Remus.

-Vamos – le instó ella. Y al ver que no se movía, lo tomo de la mano para que avanzara.

En ese instante, en el que la cálida mano de Hermione tocó la fría de Draco, una sensación extraña lo recorrió. Al estremecerse, Hermione lo soltó, avergonzada y recordando que él tenía muchos prejuicios sobre la sangre.

-Lo siento – le dijo Hermione, muy ruborizada.

-No, no pasa nada.

En la cena, mientras celebraban a los recién casados Nymphadora Tonks (ahora Lupin) con su cabello a tonos rosa chillón, y Remus Lupin, el hombre lobo, Draco estuvo más callado de lo habitual.

No podía evitar sentirse perturbado por lo que sintió cuando Hermione le tocó la mano, de una manera tierna, que jamás ninguna otra chica lo había hecho.

Y no podía evitar mirarla a hurtadillas mientras ella sonreía con sus dientes perfectos, mientras reía de aquella manera tan alegre que a él le parecía muy reconfortante, o cuando ella fruncía el ceño cuando quería concentrarse en lo que decía Lupin acerca de un ataque a muggles. Tampoco pudo evitar ese sentimiento de consternación cuando hablaron del plan para ir a sacar a Potter de su casa, en el cual ella arriesgaría su vida.

Y con una sensación de que se daba cuenta de algo que sabía que iba a suceder, comprendió que Hermione se había transformado en alguien tan especial para él como no lo había sido nadie en mucho tiempo.

Draco y Hermione estaban sentados en el patio de la casa de los Tonks, y discutían, Draco tenía un matiz de desesperación es su voz, que intentaba ocultar. Hermione estaba un poco irritada.

-Ya te lo dije, Draco. Iré. No voy a echarme atrás.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Vaya que eres testaruda! ¿No lo entiendes, Hermione? ¡No puedes ir, tienes sólo 17 años! Ellos son Mortífagos experimentados y muy peligrosos. Esto es una locura.

-¡Draco, no me echaré atrás, menos hoy! ¿Cómo podría echarme para atrás justo el día en que se lleva a cabo el plan?

-¡Pues entonces, déjame ir en tu lugar! – le dijo Draco con impaciencia.

-¿Te crees más capaz que yo, Draco Malfoy? Te recuerdo que soy mayor que tú, y si quieres comprobar quien es más hábil con la varita, pues no tengo ningún problema en que tengamos un pequeño duelo – le dijo con frialdad.

-Eres sólo unos meses mayor, engreída. No es eso a lo que me refiero. Yo he estado con ello, se a lo que me enfrento. Déjame ir, por favor – esto último fue casi una súplica desesperada, lo que sorprendió a Hermione.

-No puedo, Draco, entiéndelo. Ojoloco se pondría furioso, ya sabes. Necesito que te quedes en La Madriguera, y seas educado con la señora Weasley y Ginny ¿De acuerdo? – le advirtió.

-Está bien.

-Después de esta operación podrás integrarte plenamente a la Orden. Habrá una reunión después de que lleguemos todos a la Madriguera. Espéranos ahí.

Estaban ya todos en La Madriguera, estaba atardeciendo. Andrómeda y Ted Tonks se habían quedado en su casa para recibir al auténtico Harry y a Hagrid. Pero además se habían quedado para cuidar a Narcissa Malfoy, quien aún se resistía a ellos y deseaba volver con su esposo. Por eso era necesario vigilarla.

La señora Weasley era muy amable con Draco. Ginny guardaba la distancia, pero era cortés. Ron y los gemelos lo miraban con abierto desagrado, y todos los demás eran educados con él. Hermione estaba a su lado, un poco nerviosa, pero linda, observo Draco, con su cabello peinado en una larga trenza.

Bien, nos vamos apareceremos afuera de la puerta de la casa de Potter – dijo Ojoloco – Nos veremos acá, a lo sumo dentro de dos horas ¿entendido?

Todos asintieron. Mundungus Fletcher, un hombre al que Draco encontró vulgar y mal oliente, fue la excepción.

Desaparecieron de uno en uno. Draco estaba sencillamente entrando en pánico respecto a la locura que haría Hermione. Ella le hizo un adiós con la mano, pero Draco se moría de ganas de abrazarla y retenerla ahí con él, segura de cualquier peligro.

-¡Hermione! – le gritó él.

Hermione lo miró algo sorprendida, Ronald lo miró derechamente con odio.

-Yo… esto… - No se atrevía a abrazarla ahí, con Weasley mirándolo atentamente – cuídate mucho, por favor. Y suerte.

Ella se acercó a él y le tomo la mano. Le sonrió.

-Lo haré. Despreocúpate - le apretó cariñosamente la mano, y se fue junto a Ronald, desapareciendo juntos.

Y Draco se quedó ahí, plantado en la sala de los Weasley. Era una situación tan rara que jamás nadie podría haber previsto.

Ginny se paseaba por la sala, la señora Weasley de vez en cuando le hablaba, para aligerar la tensión, a lo que Draco respondía con mucha educación, pero demasiado nervioso para seguir una conversación.

Y paso una hora… y una hora y media… Una hora y 45 minutos. Anocheció.

Llegó un traslador al patio. Era el traslador de Tonks y Ron. Se les había escapado.

Llegó una zapatilla vieja, el segundo traslador. Era del señor Weasley y el de Fred. La cara de Ginny y la señora Weasley era de blaco mortal.

La espera era una tortura para Draco.

Alguien aparecía del tercer traslador, debían ser el verdadero Potter y Hagrid.

La señora Weasley y Ginny corrían a su encuentro, Draco las seguía a una velocidad prudente, con cautela.

-¿Harry? ¿Eres el auténtico Harry? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde están los otros? – dijo la señora Weasley, muy nerviosa.

-¿Cómo que dónde están? – preguntó Potter, respirando irregularmente - ¿No ha vuelto nadie? – Nadie respondió, por lo que él explicó – Los Mortífagos nos estaban esperando. Nos rodearon en cuanto levantamos vuelo, sabían que iba a ser esta noche. Pero ignoro qué les ha ocurrido a los demás. Nos persiguieron…

Draco ya no escuchaba. Se quedó ahí parado, con una preocupación tan grande que le daban ganas de vomitar, o sensación de desmayo…

Potter, quien ahora era abrazado por la señora Weasley, lo saludó con la cabeza, y luego fue a hablar con Ginny.

Sí ella muriera… si estuviera herida… Draco no sabía que pasaría, pero temblaba de pies a cabeza, deseando ver aparecer a Hermione en el patio.

_Hasta aqu_í _el capitulo! Un beso y gracias por leer, por los que siguen la historia y sobre todo a los comentarios! Siempre entusiasma un comentario, asi que comenten porfavor :D_


End file.
